Journey to the land of the Rising Sun
by divapixie24
Summary: Mulan/Sesshomaru Beginning where we left off with Mulan left on the mountain top, except with no apparent revival of the Huns. Being too shamed to even think about returning home, Mulan travels to a New land unlike her own with her former family guardian Mushu, Cri-kee and Faithful steed Khan to a land full of Spirits, Magic and irritable Dog Youkai. (Editing underway)
1. Left for Dead

Journey to the Land of the Rising Sun

Mulan/Sesshomaru

I don't own Mulan and Inuyasha characters or anything, they belong to their respective creators

Beginning where we left off with Mulan left on the mountain top, except with no apparent revival of the Huns. Being too shamed to even think about returning home, Mulan travels to a New land unlike her own with her former family guardian Mushu, Cri-kee and Faithful steed Khan to a land full of Spirits, Magic and irritable Dog Youkai.

Chapter 1 – Left For Dead

Death and Destruction littered the mountain top; Corpses face down both Soldier and Hun alike, most buried in deep snow, weapons from both sides strewn about as if they've been carelessly tossed to the wind and in the middle of it all was a wounded woman and her non-human companions.

A wounded and distraught young woman sat despondently in the snow, covered in nothing more than here clothes, bandages and a blanket, her armor to one side; A small fire stood before her courtesy of small red dragon by the name of Mushu, surrounded by her supposedly "lucky" cricket and her loyal Black and white steed Khan barring her from the elements as she rested.

"_I am a true disgrace to my family…"_ thought the young woman whose name was Mulan. _" I have failed the matchmaker's test making me unsuitable for any man's interest and I have dishonoured by my Father's name on the battlefield….. I am a failure." _Mulan further hung her head and sighed, billowing a cloud of white from her lips.

She felt something cool touch her cheek and turned to look at the comforting gaze of her lucky cricket on her shoulder with one of its legs outstretched to her face. At this sight she let a small smile escape her lips.

"I'm fine, Lucky" spoke the disheartened woman softly in an attempt to ease the concerned cricket.

The odd group sat in sad silence other than the crackling fire and howling mountain winds for a few moments.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" the silence broken by the tiny, red dragon Mushu. The heads of all the creatures turned to the huddled woman, to whom the question was directed towards.

The young woman stayed silent clutching the blanket tightly with her head on her knees, feeling her concerned companions' gazes upon her. "I don' know" she finally answered, her companions still gazing at her expectantly "but I cannot return home" she finished. Upon those words her companions' eyes widened.

"Mulan! You can't just stay up here forever!" exclaimed Mushu, him being the only one to communicate through human speech, Khan neighed and nodded his head in agreement while Cri-kee squeaked in shock at her words.

"I have brought upon too much shame to my family already, I cannot bear to return to further shame them with this failure, that's why I can't go home" Mulan replied. "But Mulan-"the red dragon interjected, "I CAN'T GO BACK, I just can't" was the woman's explosive reply before it died down to a quiet whisper.

Her companions were shocked by her outburst but their expressions softened to that of a sad understanding of her predicament. The whole reason she ended up here on this desolate mountain was because she wanted to protect her aging father and bring him honour in his stead, however as things stood she only accomplished one of these goals. She had failed in gaining honour.

"You know, you don't have to go back" said the red dragon, placing his clawed hand on the woman's leg in an attempt to comfort her. "But you can't stay up here" the dragon continued. After yet another moment of silence, Mulan agreed; she got up removed the blanket from her shoulders replacing it on Khan's back and redressed into her war armour with sheathed family sword in hand.

Mulan gazed at her family sword, crafted with the finest details upon a golden hilt and lacquered black sheath, it was her only item of sentimental value to her, but she must return it to her father where it belongs.

She turned to Mushu, watching her expectantly as she packed for her journey off the mountain. "Mushu, please take this sword and go home, your guardianship is not needed anymore" she told the surprised, red dragon. "What?!" screamed the surprised Mushu "I'm not going back without you, Mulan! That ain't gonna happen, besides you need something to fight with" reasoned the dragon. For as far as the eye could see all other weapons strewn on the former battlefield were either broken beyond repair or were that of poor quality compared to sword which She held in her hand. "But my father…" Mulan interjected, "he would rather have you safe" replied the dragon. "Besides I'll always be your guardian, no matter what!"

Mulan looked upon her guardian and friend with a tearful smile, at that moment her faithful steed gave her a light nudge on her shoulder affirming its agreement that it too would never leave her side, at that same time her lucky cricket continually chirped, not wanting to be left out in the agreement.

With that the young warrior maiden smiled, one filled with joy and comfort than her previous smiles of sadness. "Thank you, all of you" she said as hugged all her animal companions. " Now, lets get off this mountain, my tail is freezin'!" Mushu comment, earning a stern glare from the horse and the cricket for ruining the touching moment. "Alright, Mushu" Mulan said endearingly as she continued to pack with a renewed vigour as she too was freezing, packing her remaining weapons and possessions in Khan's saddlebags, family sword strapped to her side and her guardian and lucky charm on Khan's rear, She hopped onto her steed and rode off the mountain.

As Mulan rode off far in the distance, A falcon's screech could be heard on the mountaintop.

A large Saker Falcon circled over a particularly large patch of snow with a gloved appendage sticking from it, unmoving. That is until it stirred.

The Large snow pile convulsed and shuddered, a Large, terrifying beast of a man bursting forth in a flurry of snow that once was his prison, producing a bonechilling war cry.

This terrifying beast in human form was a tall, imposingly muscular man adorned in fur and cloth armor, leather gloves and boots adorning his feet. His face, one could mistake for that of a demons was rugged with wear, and a short beard adorning his chin and a long, messy mane adorning his head. The beasts most terrifying feature were its eyes; golden eyes surrounded by an aura of black, as black as his soul.

The leader of the Huns, Shan Yu.

He stared upon the desolate mountaintop, all his men, comrades lay dead and unmoving. He was the last Hun alive.

Shan Yu growled in rage, his entire force and goal to conquer China demolished by one, lone soldier.

"_I will not allow this to stand! I may not conquer China as planned but I will not die nor rest til' I have the head of Ping Fa!_" thought the Monster of the Mongols rose with Falcon perched on his shoulder, following the scent of the soldier Ping Fa.


	2. New Beginnings

Journey to the Land of the Rising Sun

Mulan/ Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mulan or Inuyasha Characters, they belong to their original owners, thank you.

This is NOT historically accurate, so please bear with me.

Chapter 2

New Beginnings

2 YEARS LATER

Mulan trekked the expansive Chinese countryside along with her animal companions guiding an elderly scholar back to his homeland. Mushu and Cri-kee rested in Khan's saddlebag, while Khan carried the Elderly Scholar whose "bunions were killing him" and unaware of a less than intimidating dragon in a bag right beside him. As the group walked on, Ping (Mulan's male alter go) contemplated how his life came to this moment in time as he gazed into the rice paddies as they walked.

It had been 2 years since Mulan's abandonment and departure from the lone mountaintop, bringing with it new experiences and treasured memories. Mulan still kept her male alter ego Ping Fa from her days in the military, allowing her more freedom compared to that of her original gender; the occasional bath being her constant reminder.

Her skills from her military days had not faltered either as she continued the drills from her service and put it to good use, fighting off the occasional bandit and freelance mercenary work wherever she could get it. News of the Huns defeat travelled quickly throughout the Chinese Provinces; the people of various villages Mulan visited as Ping were throwing jubilant celebrations over the death of these cruel invaders and gained admirers both male and female, fascinated by a hero in their midst. If only they knew, that it was a woman who brought upon the swift defeat to the Huns, their reactions might be different.

This prestige had earned Mulan many an occupation as she travelled, providing her payment for supplies as she traversed the open road with her animal companions; Just Herself, her friends and the starlit heavens. However, Mulan like any other woman dreamed of being a wife and mother, raising her own family with her husband whoever he may be, as her companions rested. Hoping somewhere and someday this dream will be realized.

Halfway through her first year of her mountaintop descent, Mulan as Ping wandered into a tiny, farming village tucked between two hills called Xiao Zi. In this peculiarly named village, Ping looked for the Town notice board for any jobs or aid he could provide. Upon his search he bumped into an elderly man in a most peculiar dress.

The Old man was wrinkled and his beard long and white with age, but what drew Ping's attention was his dress. The Old man was dressed in quality silk travelling clothes, which to Ping's opinion looked like a, dress? Or was it a robe? He was not sure, as it looked like nothing he had ever seen before. The sleeves of the old man's supposed dress was rectangular shaped, there was no signs of a curve to be seen. White cherry blossoms were surrounded by a dark, luxurious blue adorned his clothing held by a jade green cloth belt as one's he too has previously worn on her dresses.

"Excuse me!" Huffed the Aged man, who panted and clutched his knees in exhaustion as if he ran along the entire expanse of the Great Wall. "Please, Help" the strange elderly man continued to huff "Bandits, Guide Dead, Need New One, Will pay a lot of money"

Ping watched this stranger curiously as he continued to regain his breath. "_He must be a foreigner_" He deduced, explaining the stranger's unique attire and slight hint of an accent he never heard before from any of the provinces he travelled. Ping took pity on the elderly foreigner who seemed too tired and weak from his travels.

"Calm down, let me help you" said Ping as he guided the elderly stranger to an unoccupied bench, giving the poor man's feet a rest and sharing his canteen of water which the stranger gulped done happily.

"Thank you, young man" said the stranger after finishing the entire canteen of its contents and returning it to the youth. "It is no trouble" replied Ping satisfied that he has helped calm down the stranger and let him rest. "Please explain what happened before you got here" Ping inquired.

The Elderly man then introduced himself as Sadao Tsubasa, a travelling scholar who was formerly accompanied by his two guides; one a swordsman from his homeland named Kenji and a local by the name of Ming. He had travelled from a faraway land to the East called Nippon Ichi, "Land of the Rising Sun". His purpose was to explore and learn about the Chinese people and their culture, in hopes of sharing his experience and broadening the view of the world for his people. He had spent the last 8 months delving into the local culture and was ready to return home with his companions, however things took a turn for the worst as they made for a shortcut to their destination to the far eastern province closest to his homeland. Bandits attacked the caravan he was travelling in, killing his companions and forcing the elderly man to flee for his life for 3 days before arriving in the out-of-the-way town, leading to his current predicament.

After hearing his story, Ping felt compelled to help the elderly man achieve his goal, inspired by open mindedness and willingness to learn of the world. In that moment Ping agreed to help the unfortunate man return home.

As the time passed during their travels together Ping learned of Sadao's homeland as the elderly man told many stories, legends and other various things about his home country Japan. He told of Mighty and Powerful spirits, The clothes they wore and tales of mighty warriors and priestesses and monks fighting the powers of evil. Ping was enthralled by what he was told, this land of wonder would be the perfect place to live.

Ping and Sadao also taught each other to read and write in their own respective languages, allowing them to swap between languages in conversations. While Sadao slept Ping even taught Mushu this strange new so as to sharpen this new skill.

"Ping, Ping…..PING!" Sadao shouted, pulling the supposed young "man" out of his reverie with a jolt. "Are you alright?" asked the concerned old man, head tilted in confusion with face exuding concern. Khan gazed at him in the same way with Cri-kee and Mushu peeking their heads out of the saddlebag to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, its nothing just lost in my thoughts is all" Ping replied, giving a nervous closed eye smile as he had been caught zoning out.

A brow of Sadao's rose at the comment, but returned to its relaxed state as he readjusted himself on his previous position on Khan. Mushu and Cri-kee quickly slipped back into the saddlebag unnoticed by the elderly man.

"Its good that woke you from your daydreaming, cause we're here!" Sadao said in a grandfatherly tone and pointed towards the small Jilin province port where a finely crafted trade ship was in harbor, gently rocking with the waves.

The Group approached the ship hurriedly, not wanting to miss its departure. Sadao sent a letter previously to the port to request an extension before his departure, thankfully this was agreed upon. However if he were to miss this boat he would be stranded in China, making it all the more reason to hurry towards the seafaring vessel.

Ping not wanting to waste time, jumped aboard Khan, leaving the startled Sadao hanging on for dear life as the steed galloped at full speed towards the boat.

Passerby plastered themselves to the walls of buildings or jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by the galloping steed, Ping shouting "Excuse me"s , and apologies as he egged the horse forward. Mushu and Cri-kee fared no better as they tried to keep themselves and Mulan's belongings inside the saddlebag, with Mushu almost on the verge of throwing up.

The group almost reached the port register, suddenly a cart laden with wares came out of a side blocking the way. Ping, Sadao, Mushu and Cri-kee were wide-eyed, they were going to crash! Ping desperately tried to pull the reigns to prevent the oncoming collision.

Khan was undeterred however, and instead of obeying his master like he usually did he increased his speed, running headlong into the cart. All the passengers upon his back screamed in terror at their imminent demise, before the horse jumped over the cart leaving the carts contents and his riders unscathed while making record time for the port register.

The frazzled Ping and deathly pale Sadao shakily disembarked the horse to the port registrar while Cri-kee within the saddlebag was patting the back of a now green-faced, red dragon.

As the two men walked toward the registrar, they decided to have their final conversation.

"Well, this is it then" said Sadao as he slowly regained the colour in his cheeks and gazed at the seafaring vessel. "I guess it is" Ping said solemnly, already missing the elderly man that was the closest thing to a grandfather to him.

"Oh don't be sad, boy! We had a good run while it lasted" reassured the older man as he addressed the young man like a grandson. "We were bound to part ways to begin with". " I guess so" said a disheartened Ping, gazing at the ship with longing in his eyes.

This did not go unnoticed by Sadao, as he not only saw sadness of a loved ones departure but a longing to explore beyond the horizon. He understood those feelings as he too at one time had such feelings; and he too didn't want to part ways so soon either. "Do you want to come with me?" the elderly scholar asked.

This shocked Ping out of his stupor, who looked upon him with wide eyes of disbelief. "Really?" Ping's voice a shocked whisper. "Of course, my boy! You should know me better by now!" Sadao laughed heartily, patting the young man on the back. "So, what do ya say? Fancy, looking after an old man a little longer?"

With that said Ping's face shone with the most radiant smile, "I would do it in a heartbeat" was the young man's enthusiastic reply.

The now two travelling partners registered themselves and their cargo and to Mushu's, Cri-kee's and Khan's astonishment boarded the ship.

As the ship left harbor, Ping and his animal companions watched as the Chinese coast faded into the distance. "_I guess we'll not gonna be China anymore, huh?"_ Ping thought _"But I'm not alone"_ , gazing at his companions beside him with a smile.


	3. Land-ho!

Journey to the Land of the Rising Sun

Disclaimer: All Mulan and Inuyasha characters belong to their original creators' n so on and so forth

This ain't historically accurate, so don't get your knickers in a twist its fanfiction

Chapter 3

Land-ho!

A large Chinese Junk, with Scarlet sails billowing in the wind, rocked upon the waves. Upon her back was buzzing with life, seafarers busying themselves on deck; either by cleaning the deck, checking the sails, steering the ship and being on the lookout for their nearby destination or an incoming storm.

Aiding these sailors was a young "man" carrying a small crate along with another sailor to the hold. Ping made himself busy aboard the vessel, not dilly-dallying as he helped his fellow seafarers. Khan, Mushu and Cri-kee however obviously couldn't help as Khan was put below deck with other fellow steeds, Mushu's presence would terrify the superstitious crew and Cri-kee was just too small. Cri-kee at least kept him company.

At night, the young "man" Ping in the private confines of his small cabin returned to a more feminine form as Mulan, in order to get a more comfortable sleep.

It had been 2 weeks since "Ping" and his animal companions left China for a new land with the elderly scholar Sadao. The two of them still got along as famously as ever, despite Sadao discovering "Ping's" secret identity by pure accident. Surprisingly, Sadao was greatly intrigued by the discovery of Ping's femininity as he had never met a female warrior in China 'til now. With Sadao as a confidant, Sadao further helped Mulan keep her identity a secret, by giving "Ping" the cover as his guard and assistant, as well as preventing the same incident of his discovery of Ping's gender from others.

So far, no one has made any indication of making that discovery; therefore Mulan's life as Ping has been pretty peaceful and swift with strong winds aiding their journey.

Today was like any other day on the ship for Ping; helping the sailors, the occasional visit to Sadao's cabin and checking up on Khan and Mushu during his breaks. It had been the same as usual…

"LAND-HO!" came the shout from atop the crow's nest. A rough looking man with a red bandana hiding his unkempt hair and an unruly beard repeated the phrase in a louder tone.

The peaceful, slow pace on the ship drastically changed into a hectic swarm on the upper deck. Ping was pushed and shoved by a few sailors rushing to their stations in preparation for landfall, Cri-kee barely held onto his usual position on Ping's shoulder during the onslaught. Ping quickly ran to the starboard side of the ship and gazed at the land mass that greeted him. This "Japan" appeared to be a mountainous land with green pastures a shining jewel among the waves; it was not as big as China but it was just as grand.

"_Our new Home_….." thought Mulan, lost in sight of this distant and new land.

"OI, quit your dillydallying and get to work!" shouted the Captain, his rough, scar-covered face scrunched up in annoyance and donned in a slightly higher quality attire than his crew with a Straw hat.

"Y-yes sir!" stuttered Ping, snapped out of his daydreaming and rushing forward to inform Sadao of their upcoming arrival and aiding the seafaring crew. In just a few hours the Chinese junk "Sea Dragon" finally docked at Oura province.

At Shainingupāru (Shining Pearl) harbor in Oura province, Japan, the seafarers disembarked from the "Sea Dragon". Mulan as Ping, Mushu, Sadao, Cri-kee, and Khan as they disembarked paid the registrar and thanked the crew for their service.

The Rag tag travelling Group with the exception of Sadao stared wide-eyed at all the sights, sounds and smells that awaited them at the port town. Others like Sadao and young people wore outfits of similar or poorer quality went about their business in the hustle and bustle of the quick paced town. Strange, new and sweet scents filled the travelers' noses; some familiar, some not.

All the eyes of the rag-tag group except Sadao's gazed all about the harbor town taking in all the sights and scents of their strange new surroundings. The group spent some time eating fresh food other than fish, and restocking on supplies and necessary items.

As they entered deeper into the city center, a great procession fit for a high ranking official stood at attention. A highly decorated soldier in an interesting armour that Ping has never seen, approached them on horseback.

"Greetings, Master Tsubasa, I trust you had a safe journey?" inquired the Soldier whom Ping deduced as a high ranking general.

"Oh, there is no need for formalities Ichigo! How many times do I tell not to call me that unless I'm in the court! And yes, I am quite fine" ranted the Elderly Scholar Sadao in mock anger, who at the end gave a wide grin.

The Soldier by the name of "Ichigo" only shook his head and returned the gesture, only for it to falter slightly upon seeing Ping.

"And who is this?" the question causing Ping to stiffen as Ichigo turned to him, a fiery, scrutinizing gaze watching his every move.

"Ah! I forgot to introduce you! This is Ping, my new travelling companion. Right, Ping?" said Sadao cutting the uneasy tension between the high ranking officer and the supposed "man".

The question immediately snapped Ping out of his "caught in the headlights" expression and responded in a nervous voice "Uh, Yeah, Right".

Ichigo's scrutinizing gaze softened slightly, but still remained on Ping with suspicion. "So, what happened to Kenji and that other guide… *what was his name* ah, Ming! What happened to them?" asked Ichigo as he turned back to the elderly scholar.

Sadao's cheery face became somber as he retold his sad story once more. Ichigo's face became grim with remorse and gave his condolences to Sadao and apologized to Ping for his standoffishness.

"We must return to the estate, the Lord does not like to wait" said Ichigo as he dismounted his mighty steed and helped the scholar into the carriage. Ping mounted his horse in order to follow.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere, you know" said Sadao, Ping's eyes and his meeting, one calm, the other slightly shocked as they stood side by side at the palanquin. "I don't want to be the cause of limiting your destiny, wherever it may be, and letting life pass you by when there is so much more to life. I only want what's best for you" said the elderly scholar with concern for the young "man".

In response he only received a small, gentle smile from the young "man". "Whenever that time comes I may go, but for now, I'd rather be with one my closest friends". Sadao behind the curtain of the palanquin almost shed a tear which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve, an unintentional sniffle escaping his nose.

"Are you crying?" Ping said in jest, the small smile morphed into a knowing smirk. "No! And has no one taught to respect your elders?!" exclaimed a shaky voice behind curtain trying desperately but failing to sound angry.

Unbeknownst, to the now expanded group as they left the village, a peculiar insect watched them closely. Its eyes following them closely as they neared the horizon, somewhere in a nearby forest two figures stand in a shadowed clearing. A young girl of pure white and charcoal eyes holding a mirror to a being shrouded in a white baboon pelt, the events currently transpiring in the group observed played within the mirror. The young "man" being its central focus.

"The sacred Fa family sword" said the baboon pelt shrouded being as it touched the mirror". A malicious smirk crossed its hidden lips "this will make things interesting".

Read &amp; Review


	4. Roadside Battle

Journey to the Land of the Rising Sun

A/N Sorry for lack of updates, currently preparing for exams and I won't be able to update for a while as I take these exams and take a well-deserved break from. So Apologies for the delay.

Disclaimer: Mulan and Inuyasha belong to their original owners. This is NOT historically accurate, however I may try my best to be close to it.

Chapter 4

Roadside Battle

On a lonely, wooded path, the sound of steady hoof beats broke the tranquil silence accompanied by the sound of boisterous and jovial laughter of men. Samurai in gleaming amour, six in total surrounded a highly decorated palanquin with a young "man" mounted on his own steed riding beside it.

It had been 5 days to the Day of Mulan and her companion's arrival to Japan, and the journey so far was a pleasant one. Over the course of these five days, Mulan's male persona "Ping" slowly but surely earned the trust and friendship of many of the other soldiers, telling jokes and the occasional playful teasing from time to time. Ping's charisma and outgoing personality even earned Commander Ichigo's respect as he not only showed great skill with a weapon but had strong moral roots and sense of honour, which has become less common in young men nowadays.

"Ping's" and Sadao's friendship continued to grow, one could almost compare their relationship to that of father and son!

This had even brought up rumors among the ranks that the elderly scholar up and adopted the young man as his son, but this was usually laughed off as a joke and left to rest.

Mulan as Ping enjoyed the feel of human companionship and comradery once again, as it brought back memories of her former military training and a trio of newfound friends in the form of the easily angered Yao, comedic Ling and the calm yet hungry Po. Admittedly, they didn't get along at first thanks to following Mushu's bad advice of being a "Man" but later became the best of allies and comrades.

"_I wonder how they are?" _he thought as Ping lifted his head to the serene, azure sky "_I hope they are doing well?_". The three former comrades were part of the reluctant few to oppose her probable death at the discovery of "Ping" being a woman by the order of councilor Chi-Fu. However at the mercy of her superior and her somewhat crush Liu Shang, Mulan was left on the desolate mountain with only the corpses of Huns, fellow comrades, and her animal companions for company. Mulan didn't hate her former superior's decision, as he had spared her life and defied the order of an emperor's council to do so, much to said council's displeasure. For that, she was thankful.

As Mulan was occupied by her thoughts, her draconian companion Mushu, much to Cri-kee's distress, stealthily slithered out of Khan's saddlebag and into the highly decorated palanquin containing the elderly scholar. Once inside, he continued his stealthy crawl on silk fabric as he made his way to the elderly Sadao, whom was in a meditative pose probably to combat the boredom. As he neared the scholar's leg, Mushu tapped it with a claw alerting said scholar to his presence; tired eyes, opened quickly in shock before relaxing, a serene smile on a white bearded, wrinkled face, a palm offered to said dragon placing him on his shoulder.

"Greetings, Mushu" said the Scholar, "Are you not doing well?"

Mushu managed to formally meet Sadao on the "Sea Dragon" during the "Ping is a Man" incident, promptly attacking his face. However once the misunderstanding was cleared and he was deemed an ally to the guardian dragon as he too had Mulan's interest at heart as well as being treated with respect and awe, feeding his ego.

"Nah, I'm fine" said Mushu as he waved his clawed hand nonchalantly, "I was jus' wonderin' where we are going, exactly?" asked the dragon.

"We are returning to my family's estate, my nephew is currently a samurai for the local daimyo. At least we have the place to ourselves, he can be quite the stiff" the elder cackled with Mushu snickering quietly on his shoulder.

"Ha, ha, you're not bad for an old geezer" said Mushu as he patted Sadao playfully on his jowls. "Hey!" said the scholar in mock anger, the both of them snickering quietly like fools.

The atmosphere as time went on shifted from calm and serene to being filled with tension as the sky darkened, clear sunny skies replaced by foreboding grey clouds. The travelling party of seven, became on their guard all joking and jovial banter faded, Ping along with the other samurai had their hands close to their weapons tensely looking towards the tree-line.

"Something_ is not right…" _thought Ping as he made observations of his surroundings, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until a quiet yet terrifying sound alerted him. *Whish*

"Get Down!" Ping screamed, his warning too late as the first of the samurai Sasaki fell off his horse an arrow protruding from his neck, blood spilling from his lips.

"It's from the trees!" shouted Ichigo, as more arrows flew at the travelling party, those not struck down paid back in kind, successfully killing the archers. However, as soon as the archers fell, nine men emerged from the tree-line, each of them scarred wearing dirty clothing, brandishing weapons and leering grins. Bandits.

Among them was the exception. The stranger's skin was as pale as snow with long flowing blue hair barely contained in his messy ponytail, wearing high quality clothing with abstract markings on his face. One would have just considered him a handsome man were it not for his claw-like hands and red eyes, wearing a grin that made those of the bandits' seem benign in comparison.

"Well, well, well… It seems we've hit quite the score" his suave, silky voice sending shudders down Ping's spine, the feeling of dread worsening as the bandits laughed.

"What do you want to us to do with them Akuma, should we do it the usual way or ransom?" asked one thug to their leader, his scarred face grinning towards his superior.

"Hmm" muttered the Bandit leader Akuma, his head casually tilted to the side as though he was contemplating whether to eat a certain food, than deciding the fate of the lives of others.

"Kill them, like usual… except that one, you'll be pleased later on" said the Bandit leader as he pointed a clawed finger towards Ping. Bringing Ping's worse fear to reality, it was a youkai.

Mushu along with Sadao also tensed upon hearing the Bandit's words. Mushu could tell something was off about him, now he was certain that the man was more than just human.

"Well, you heard the boss! Let's get 'em!" shouted a bulky, Scar-faced bandit, setting the battle in motion, bringing with it a downpour from the heavens.

The Samurai and the Bandits clashed fiercely, steel swords in a constant dance until blood was shed from either side, before moving onto their next target.

Ping whom mounted upon his steed Khan, was also part of said dangerous dance, with a thrust of his sword snuffed the life of an attacking bandit. The palanquin bearers providing an additional two men, also joined in the battle whom Ping aided in forming a defensive unit around said transport, protecting his friend within.

As Ping sought to another battle against another bandit, he spotted an axe-wielding bandit inch closer to General Ichigo whose back was turned and already fighting another bandit, who later fell to his blade. "BEHIND YOU!" shouted Ping throwing his male persona to the wind, Ichigo although slightly taken aback by the sudden feminine voice, quickly heeded said warning beheading the bandit before he had a chance. Ichigo rode up to Ping ready to confront him about his sudden change in vocals, "So, I see why that youkai, wanted you alive…you are a woman?" Ichigo said more statement than question. "Now isn't the time" said Ping in a feminine voice "but I promise to tell you more once we are out of this."

"Alright" agreed the General, "Now let's end this quickly" he said as both he and Ping entered deeper into the fray. Once they entered, they were greeted by a sickening sight.

Pools of blood and rain settled on the ground, staining the muddy earth. Corpses of bandit and samurai alike lay still and unmoving, with limbs, entrails and other body parts littering the ground. Blood stained water continued to splash as the battle continued adding more corpses to the macabre scene. As it stood, there were the Samurai were beating back the Bandits sufficiently, thanks to their training and experience. However, the youkai's overwhelming power was in the Bandits favour, swiftly and casually decapitating the Samurai as if it were childs play.

"We have to get rid of the leader" said Ping as he slapped the reins stirring Khan forward, but her way was blocked by General Ichigo and his steed.

"Are you crazy!" shouted the general looking at the young soldier as if he just went mad. "You'll get yourself killed! I need to ask something else of you" said the General, Ping's eyes trained on the superior awaiting his command.

"I need you to retreat and take Master Tsubasa to safe place, no looking back" giving his supposed final order and taking the feminine warrior aback.

"Take this map with you and Master Tsubasa will direct you towards the estate" continued the general as he gave a map to still shocked warrior.

"I can't just leave you here!" insisted Ping, expressing his clear frustration and devastation. Ping didn't want to break his newly formed bonds of friendship, so suddenly nor did he want to damn his comrades to death. Why did it have to end so soon…

The elder Samurai slammed his hand onto the younger, feminine warrior's shoulder, holding it in a sturdy grip. "I owe my life to Master Tsubasa and I would gladly give that up for the chance of his safety. I ask nothing else of you, his life is in your hands" said the General, "Promise me, that you will do this, Promise me!" the general said fervently, demanding an answer from the young soldier.

"I… I will" replied the somber, young soldier. "Now, go! We'll take it from here" said the Ichigo as he entered the fray and the young soldier rain to the aid of the elderly scholar.

Meanwhile, back with Sadao Tsubasa and Mushu. Both the Elderly Scholar and the minute dragon Mushu were fighting for their lives. Despite his old age, Sadao had an adequate amount of skill with a sword which was serving him quite well for the time being as he downed another bandit with his blade. Mushu's also helped his odds as the dragon bit and burned any bandits within his range. Sadly, the two palanquin bearers had fallen to the blades of the bandits, their corpses joining the carpet of flesh and blood.

The elderly scholar currently had his hands on his knees, out of breath due to age, barely balanced by the sword he used as a cane. "I…*pant*…. can't… take much.. more" wheezed the elderly man. "C'mon old man! Just a lil' while longer!" encouraged the Dragon Mushu as he sat on the elders shoulder and he scanned the surrounding for any allies or foes. As he scanned the area again, a black and white steed with a soldier atop its back, came speeding towards them.

"Mulan!" shouted the relieved dragon, glad that for charges safety and that it wasn't another foe that he had to fight. Mulan and Khan screeched to halt before the dragon and scholar, her hand outstretched, her face dead serious.

"Hop on!" she said as she dragged both the scholar and dragon onto the horse. The Scholar sitting before the feminine warrior and the dragon, reunited with Cri-kee in the saddlebag (whom was hugging the dragon and crying) as they sped away from the battle.

"Huh! Where are we going?" asked the confused scholar, as far as the elder knew about the female warrior, she didn't seem like on to desert her comrades.

"I've been to take you to safety" replied the woman somberly, forcing the Scholar to frown. "Did Ichigo tell you this?" he asked. The woman's silence was answer enough, the elderly released a frustrated sigh, berating the loyal yet risk-taking general in his head. He glanced back solemnly at the ongoing battle serving as their distraction as they further distanced themselves from the road turned battlefield.

Back at the battlefield, the young samurai Ichigo continued to slay more bandits as he charged towards the bandit leader Akuma. However, the youkai was not impressed or unnerved in the slightest as he continued to slaughter Ichigo's subordinates with a simple flick of the wrist. His head only lifted to sniff the air, making a slightly displeased face.

"It seems, they are trying to escape" stated the demon, his head still turned away from the charging samurai. "Naraku will not be pleased" the demon mused, before swiftly countering the General sword with his own deadly sharp claws.

"You're still not dead? You last way longer than your subordinates, that's for certain" taunted the demon, amused by the General's growl of unadultered rage whom continued his futile assault.

"You shall die, mononoke!" roared the General. " Then come at me, mortal" replied the youkai his face contorted into a wide, sickening grin.

A/N

I apologize for the long awaited updated, I have been having writers block and the summer heat is not helping. I may not update this story again for a little while, as well as beginning work on a Gaara/Toph centered fic, very soon. However, I will update this work at my convenience. Thank you, for following, reading and reviewing my work.

Read &amp; Review


	5. History of the Jian of Fate

Journey to the Land of the Rising Sun

Disclaimer: y'know the drill, I don't own Mulan or Inuyasha. They belong to their original owners…etc,etc.

A/N Hi, Everybody. It's been a while I still have some writer's block since, I can't figure out how to make Mulan more important in the Inuyasha Universe; so I'm going to expose the power of Mulan's sword or Jian (that's the type of sword she uses) and reveal it's unknown and powerful origins! So, Enjoy!

Chapter 5 – History of the Jian of Fate (Filler)

In a distant past, there was once a time when demons were in enormous numbers, and the people of this land were subjugated by the terrors that came with them. Midoriko the great and powerful priestess, was the mightiest and most pure among the people of this land; No other priest or priestess could rival her. Her Purity alone was said to be enough to counter the darkness and evil of the numerous youkai, who have come to fear her name.

Her beauty unrivaled; alabaster skin as white as the most precious pearl, Shiny, ebony, thigh length locks that could rival the most polished onyx, Her gait and height as elegant as that of a crane and intelligent, brown eyes that showed the depth of her pure soul.

During this time of terror, there was still trade in the land. People from the mainland came, bringing with them ingenious inventions and a regality that shone like the sun compared to the current higher class. Those of the higher class admired them, so much so, that they began to adopt and emulate their ways.

As the Lady Midoriko travelled along one of the port towns, where mainlanders were said arrived, to kill a youkai in the next town over. As she was about to leave a youkai attacked the village, something that was quite uncommon. She rushed to the scene ready to purify the beast, she was surprised to see an unimaginable sight; A male mainlander was currently engaging the beast, trying to get close enough to a reddish-green dragon, the beast tried slash at the man with it's claws; the taunting it and running into the nearby woods.

"What is that fool doing?" wondered the priestess as she followed the man and beast.

She couldn't understand the man's foolhardy actions, he was either brave or a fool; possibly both.

As she reached the two just time, before she could draw any of her swords, she encountered a much stranger scene; the man was on the beast with a strange sharp object and even stranger, was the beast's sudden calm demeanor as it rubbed its head against him and purred like a content cat!

She didn't know how long she was watching this anomaly, until she was brought out of her amazement by said stranger. He introduced himself as Shun Fa, a simple man who was accompanying a ship in the nearby harbor. He had a closeness with animals, allowing him to detect the dragon's distress and earning its loyalty to him. The tall, handsome, young man was not only brave but of pure soul and kind heart; sadly qualities that youkai wouldn't hesitate to eat or taint.

The priestess in her good conscience, allow him to wander unprotected. Asking the man to stay where he was, she returned to the village and bought the highest quality sword, a Jian; imbuing it with a bare minimum of her power and once she returned to the clearing sealed the dragon within the blade, which it did of its own will, to forever protect the man and his descendants with pure, uncorrupted hearts to use its full power.

And with that she left, continuing her journey and exploits til her bitter end and formation of the Shikon Jewel. Nobody knew what happened to the mysterious stranger, as he returned to his and never heard from again.

A/N Well, here is the sword's backstory! Hoped you like it. Ok readers, I need your help! Apparently I can't decide on the plot for the next official chapter. I have 2 options so far on Mulan unlocking the sword's power.

Sadao dies by the youkai's hands and she unlocks the sword out of revenge and grief (before they reach the estate)

Mulan unlock's as she tries to defend Sadao at the estate, however estate gets destroyed (and possibly dies, apparently can't keep him alive for story purposes)

So, yeah tell me your choices in the reviews as well as what you think of this chapter. Thx!

Read &amp; Review


End file.
